Hunger Games - A Spankfic by GriffinOfTheFuture
by GriffinOfTheFuture
Summary: multiple unconnected spankfic chapters based on characters from the Hunger Games. This book is written in the style of heyitsfinn from Wattpad in his honor. This story is published on Wattpad by me, GriffinOfTheFuture (GriffinFuturistic), thus saying, I have copyright permissions.
1. Chapter 1

Spanker: Katniss

Spankee: Prim

Location: Victor's Village House

Katniss stormed into the house slamming the door behind her. "Mom, I'm home!" She yelled. "I need a bag to go collect some bread with. Peeta is giving me some for dinner!" She began to tap her foot impatiently. "Mom!" She yelled again.

"She went out. someone got cut." Prim said, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Damn!" Katniss swore under her breath. Prim's face took on a look of concern. "are you alright?" "Yes! I'm fine!" Katniss snapped. Then she clenched her fists trying to control her anger. "It..has..been...a..LONG...DAY" Prim hurried down the stairs and wrapped her sister in a hug. "It will be okay! Please Katniss! Everything will be fine!" Katniss forced herself to smile. No matter how angry she got with her sister, it never lasted for more than a few minuets.

Katniss was still smiling when she opened the door to her room. behind her she heard a little gasp. The kind that means, "Oops! I REALLY screwed up this time!" she was about to turn around and see if she could comfort her sister, when she noticed her room. It was perfectly clean. Too clean. All her canvass bags were missing.

"PRIM!" Katniss yelled down the stairs. "Up here! Now!" Prim slowly walked into the room. "Where are my bags Prim?" Katniss asked in a deathly cold voice. "I was going to tell you later..." Prim stammered. "WHERE ARE MY BAGS?!" Prim whimpered. "I accidentally through them away." "But they had my furs in them!" "I know." Prim said quietly.

Katniss calmly sat down on her bed. "Over here RIGHT NOW young lady." Prim blushed as she approached. "Are you going to..really going to..going to..." she stuttered. "I am going to give you a good spanking Prim, right here, right now!" "Oh." "Are you ready young lady?" Tears pooled in Prim's eyes. "I'm sorry Katniss." Katniss felt the rage begin to subside and she finally realized what was happening. "I'm sorry too Prim." She said slowly. "But I can't do anything about it. You were carless, and so this is your fault." "I know." Katniss gave her sister a hug. "I still love you 'ya know." "I know Katniss." Katniss smiled. "Good. Pull down your jeans and panties and climb over my lap!"

Prim slowly striped out of the required garments and got into position. "This will hurt Prim, but I'm only going to give you twenty."

Prim smiled. "Thank you Katniss!" She gushed. She had been expecting much more than twenty!"

SPANK SPANK SLAP SMACK CACK

CRACK SLAP SPLAT SPANK SLAP

"Ow! Katniss! It hurts so much!" "I know Prim! Just hold on!"

SPANK SMACK SPANK

CRACK SLAP

"Ow! Ouch! Please! Katniss! Please!"

"shhhh! It's okay Prim! Only five more!"

SPANK

SPANK

SLAP

SPANK

SMACK

"I love you Prim!" Katniss said, pulling her sister into a hug.

"I love you too Katniss!"

As you can probably tell, the title is just for fun.

COMMENT WHAT TOPICS (LIKE WHO SPANKS WHO) YOU WANT TO SEE! I WILL DO THEM!


	2. Chapter 2

FOR CELTICDEVIL: Here is the Gale spanks Katniss story you requested. Thanks for the comment, please suggest more, and enjoy!

Where: In the forest

Spanker: Gale

Spankee: Katniss

Gale POV

I'm really tense. I don't want to do this!

...

Katniss POV

Oh Gale I'm sorry! I sit nervously on a log, shivering in every breeze. Yesterday I got mad and stormed off taking most of the game and leaving Gale to frantically search for more. He couldn't find any. Yesterday, Hazel had to pay some bills. Obviously she couldn't spare any money, so she had to pay in meat Her family had nothing to eat.

I had been sitting by my fireplace warming my hands and eating a delicious bowl of the capital's best lamb stew when there was a knock at the door. Prim went to answer it. It was Rory, and he had a letter from Gale. It was for me.

 _Katniss, thanks to your attitude I was not able to secure enough game for_

 _my family to eat tonight. We all went hungry. The little ones were bawling_

 _their eyes out. They were cold and hungry. Was your dinner in Victors_

 _Village good. Did you stuff yourself again? What did you do with those_

 _turkeys anyway? Throw them out a window? Obviously you had no real_

 _need for them. You are in VERY big trouble Katniss. I have decided that if_

 _our friendship is going to continue it will have to include some discipline._

 _I will be giving you a spanking tomorrow at our clearing. Be there on time,_

 _and be completely naked._

...

GALE POV

I arrive at the clearing. Katniss is sitting, crying, on a log. She has followed my instructions and is naked. "Dang!" a whisper under my breath at the site. She is extremely beautiful, and hot, as always. This is no time for any of that! I have to remind myself. This is time for some serious discipline.

...

Katniss POV

Gale motions for me to stand in front of him. I follow his instructions, and, instead of covering myself up, place my hands behind my head as a sign of my obedience. Gale's face is stern. "Katniss, I know you are very sorry and that you never wanted this to happen, but it did." I nod. "I know Gale. I'm sorry and I know I need a good spanking." A flicker of a smile appears on Gales face. "Good! Then let's get this over with!"

...

Gale POV

I pull Katniss onto my lap, not normal spanking style, but so she is kneeling on the log, her legs on either side of mine and her face in my chest. I tip up her head and give her a quick kiss. Then I tuck it back down and wrap an arm around her. I know she didn't want to be naughty, but she has to be punished. This way, she will have the pain, but also my comfort, the whole time.

...

SMACK SPANK SLAP SPANK

SPANK SPANK SLAP SMACK

SPANK CRACK SPANK SLAP

SPANK SPANK SPANK SLAPO

SLAP CRACK SPLAT SWAT SLAP

CRACK CRACK SPANK SLAP SPANK

...

"Oh! Gale! I'm soooryyy!" Katniss sobs.

"Shhh! I know Catnip. I love you!"

PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!


End file.
